


Consequences of a letter

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Consequences of the Letter at the ending of Civil War are devastating.</p>
<p>some spoilers for the movie nothing drastic but could spoil a major part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of a letter

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Civil War my heart was crushed, I hardly cry at movies but the last few scenes mad tears go down my cheeks. It was good though. I just needed to do something to let the sad I was feeling and thus this was born.

Tony's lips curled back into a snarl as he read the letter that Steve wrote him, he couldn't believe that Steve thought that a _letter_ would fix everything the man had done. Tony decided that he was done with the man, once upon a time he had hoped that Steve and him could become friends again but now Steve had destroyed that with the mockery of a letter.  
Tony would not trust him ever again and if that Winter Soldier ever came near him he would him done like the dog he was no matter what Steve did. 

"Sir, Captain America is here." FRIDAY chimed and Tony stood and opened the door glaring at the man who was smiling at him.

"Hey, Tony I was in the area and thought I'd visit." Steve said and his smile faltered at the cold look the genius was giving him.

"Tony?" Steve started but Tony cut him off.

"Did you really think that you would be welcome after that letter you wrote?" Tony asked coldly.

"I thought so yes. I mean I apologized." Steve said looking confused.  
"You apologized in a _letter_ after you and your pet beat me to a pulp and left me in Siberia, I may have considered an apology if you came in person but you wrote a letter instead. Congratulations you just lost my friendship. I never want to see you again and if Barnes ever comes near me I'll put him down like the animal he is." Tony said his eyes sparking with fury and hurt before he slammed the door in Steve's face.

Tony sighed resting his forehead against the door as he heard Steve's footsteps move away from the door. He would miss the man but after all he did how could he trust him again?

His heart felt like it was being pulled from his chest and regretfully admitted to himself that he had been falling in love with Steve but there was no way in hell he would let him into his life again, he broke his trust and with Tony Stark once his trust was broken you would never get it back.

"FRIDAY, erase Cap's codes from the building he's not welcome anymore." Tony said quietly as turned back to the couch he had sitting on.

"Yes, Boss." FRIDAY chimed, her voice sounding sad.

"Also Widow's and alert security that if they see them they are to be arrested on sight." Tony said, he hated the fact that he had to do thagt to Natasha but this was the last straw she may have earned his trust after she posed as Natalie Rushman but this was the last betrayal that he would take from her.

"Anyone else, Boss?" FRIDAY asked and Tony shook his head.

"No, just those two." Tony said and picked up one of the Starkpads on the table in front of him.

"I'm sorry , Boss." FRIDAY said before she started the job of erasing codes and alerting security.

"So am I, FRIDAY. So am I." Tony sighed as he got up off the couch and going to his bedroom letting the door shut behind him.


End file.
